


undo me

by zouisau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of begging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, but only like minimal maybe there feelings, there's some dirty talk about fucking other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: Chanyeol has a sex dream about Junmyeon, Sehun thinks it's funny.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	undo me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd -- mistakes my own. this is just for fun blah blah 
> 
> also i think the exo tag in general needs more stories in the alternate universe -- lawyers tag; which this isn't it but i had the thought

“Do you think Junmyeon will absolutely blow a fuse if the client doesn’t get back to him today?” Sehun says, taking a sip of his beer. He’s thinking of the way Junmyeon had looked like he was ready to pull out his hair, while Yixing had tried to calmly explain to the client that yes the documents we requested from you are actually really important and we can’t move forward in the case without them. 

Sehun frowns a little at the thought, it’s been a while since Junmyeon had gone off the walls even just a little bit, but this particular client seemed to have been making it their life mission. “I kinda like seeing when Junmyeon blows a fuse.”

“That’s because you think he’s hot when he’s angry, which he’s not. He’s just mean.” Chanyeol narrows his eyes, pressing the button on his controller a little harder. 

Sehun half-shrugs, “Still hot though.”

Chanyeol loses then, his avatar on the video game collapsing. He pouts, sticking out his bottom lip like an overgrown child. He turns to Sehun, throwing the controller at him, “Your turn. That’s only because you’ve never been on the receiving end.”

Sehun laughs at that, grabs the controller and rearranges his limbs so he can lean forward a bit. Chanyeol and him have had a tradition of buying the cheapest video games they could find and testing them out. This particular one was one they’ve played before, but it was a fun one if only because of the ridiculous story line. “You do have a talent for making Junmyeon particularly mad.”

He thought of their boss, a tax lawyer, looking incredulous every time Chanyeol messed something up (which, unfortunately was more frequent than preferred). 

“Actually how haven’t you been fired?” 

Chanyeol makes an affronted noise, standing up and heading into their kitchen, grabbing another beer out of their fridge. “He keeps me around for my good looks.” 

Sehun’s avatar falls seemingly randomly, dead. “Who shot me?” Chanyeol comes back in then and Sehun looks up, takes a moment to examine his best friend as he hands over the controller. His wavy black hair, and big eyes that give him away. Chanyeol is also unfortunately (for everyone around him) graced with long limbs that he loves to fling around with no regard of others. Sehun thinks it’s more that Chanyeol forgets just how tall he is.

Chanyeol shifts a little, “What?”

“I’m just evaluating whether I would keep you around based on your good looks.”

“Please also consider my charming personality,” Chanyeol smiles widely, starting the game up again.

Sehun flops back, he usually wouldn’t entertain such conversations about work outside of work, especially on a Friday night, but his little, teeny-tiny crush on Junmyeon wins over. He really wasn’t kidding when he said he looked hot earlier when Sehun and Chanyeol had waved goodbye, leaving him in Yixing’s care.

“Do you think it’d be unprofessional if I asked him to fuck my brains out?”

Chanyeol nearly chokes on his own saliva, coughing twice as his avatar on screen dies. He throws the controller at Sehun with more force than necessary, and Sehun shields his face, laughing. The controller bouncing off the cushion on clattering to the floor.

“Please never talk about Junmyeon like that ever again.” Chanyeol taps his chest. “God, I almost died.” He stands up, stretches his long legs and flops down next to Sehun.

Sehun laughs harder, “Don’t be a prude.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol pouts. “Plus, don’t you think there’s something between him and Yixing anyway?”

Sehun considers Chanyeol’s words, “You think so?”

“I bet they’re having sex right now in the office.”

Chanyeol’s not usually so explicit in every day conversations, especially about someone he looks at in such regard. Sehun grins, Chanyeol’s ears have turned a bright shade of red, betraying his embarrassment at having said that.

Sehun laughs and takes the opportunity to tease Chanyeol. “Don’t be crude. Why do you say that?”

Chanyeol flushes, takes out his phone and scoots closer, “Look.” He pulls up his Instagram and searches for Yixing’s profile. Taps on a picture of Yixing at a restaurant. “There’s no way Yixing can afford this restaurant as a PA, if he can then I think we’re getting played.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, shoves Chanyeol slightly. “Is that your evidence?”

“Your honor, please give me a little more time.” He taps back to the search screen, taps Junmyeon’s username and pulls up his profile. “Look, here. Junmyeon’s at the park, you see this building here in the background.” Sehun nods, amusing Chanyeol. “If we go back to Yixing’s profile you’ll see this photo where the same store is in the background. See.” He shoves his phone in Sehun’s face and Sehun pushes him away.

“Oh my god, how did I not see it before? You’re totally right, go back to that picture of Junmyeon.”

“This one?” Chanyeol clicks back, pulling up the same photo.

“Look,” Sehun grabs the phone, zooms in. “You can even see the tan line of where his wedding ring usually is at. They’re married. You’ve cracked the case, Chanyeol.”

“Asshole,” Chanyeol pouts, taking back his phone. “Look, maybe the evidence is a little lacking, but it’s called intuition.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, reaches for the controller on the floor. “Whatever you say.”

Chanyeol takes another drag of his beer, watches as Sehun starts the game again. They stay quiet like that for a while, watching as Sehun finally moves past the level they had been working on, gets the storyline moving.

Sehun’s engrossed in the game when Chanyeol says, “You really think Junmyeon’s hot?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, tries to concentrate on the game, “I’m sorry for ruining the image you have of your dad, but are you really telling me you’ve never thought of Junmyeon like that?”

“Not my dad,” Chanyeol shoves him, causing Sehun to grip the controller harder.

“You almost made me die.”

Chanyeol sounds reproachful as he says, “Sorry. And I mean, maybe? I guess?”

“Is there something you wanna share? I don’t want to have to fight both you and apparently Yixing for Junmyeon’s dick.”

“God,” Chanyeol flops over, moving away from Sehun on the couch. “You can’t make fun of me, promise.”

“Promise,” Sehun says, he considers pausing the game just to listen to Chanyeol but knows that’s likely to only give Chanyeol more anxiety so he continues playing.

“I had a dream about Junmyeon.”

Sehun knows where this is going, but also, it’s such perfect material to push Chanyeol just a little bit, that he asks, “A dream?”

“You know, a dream.” Chanyeol explains, burrowing his face in a pillow.

Sehun giggles, “Ok, ok. Should we have the birds and the bees talk now?”

Chanyeol pushes a leg up, his socked foot playfully shoving Sehun’s thigh. “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.”

“I said I wouldn’t laugh.” Sehun corrects ignoring the fact that he had in fact laughed. He finally pauses the game. He takes the opportunity to tickle Chanyeol’s leg, which causes Chanyeol to spasm. “C’mon, I told you, Junmyeon’s hot it’s not that weird.”

Chanyeol still doesn’t seem convinced, an arm thrown over his face. 

“C’mon,” Sehun leans over, tickles his sides. There’s no reaction from Chanyeol and Sehun frowns a little, surprised Chanyeol’s so embarrassed. He flops on to Chanyeol, letting his whole weight rest on Chanyeol’s long body, so that they’re essentially cuddling on the couch. Well, kinda. Chanyeol is still not budging, so it’s more of just Sehun clinging on.

Sehun snuggles in like a cat. “I’m sorry for laughing and teasing you. Do you wanna tell me more?”

Chanyeol lifts his arm, peeks down at Sehun before covering his face. “So you can make more fun of me?”

“No,” Sehun drags out. Chanyeol still doesn’t react. “It’s just a dream, Chanyeollie. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Chanyeol sighs, “It’s embarrassing though.”

“Why?” Sehun says. “You can’t control it.”

“Yeah, but now every time I look at him that’s all I can think of.”

“I mean,” Sehun mumbles, hugging Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol was all bone and hard muscle but he was still relatively nice to cuddle. “Was it weird? Like did he have tentacles or something?”

“What, no!” Chanyeol says. “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.”

Sehun giggles, “I can’t help it. You’re just too easy.” Chanyeol’s silent at that and Sehun looks up. “C’mon, don’t be mad.”

“You owe me. You have to tell me about the last dream you had.”

“No,” Sehun feels his own face flush at that, his body involuntarily tensing a little. His last wet dream had involved Chanyeol and there was no way he’s about to tell Chanyeol of all people that. His ego would go through the roof, and also Sehun would never heard the end of it.

“You have to,” Chanyeol whines. “I told you mine.”

“No one told you to share,” Sehun snipes back.

“I thought we were best friends. Best friends share this sort of stuff.”

“No.” Sehun says.

“C’mon, it’s only fair. Or else how am I supposed to know you won’t bring it up in front of Junmyeon.” 

Sehun considers this for half a second before shaking his head, “I won’t. I promise.”

“No, I know you. It’ll come out somehow. You’ll forget and blurt it out and then I’ll be fired and sued probably for sexual harassment. And I won’t be able to pay so I’ll probably go to jail. And I obviously won’t be able to pay my half of the rent and you won’t be able to find a roommate and will have to move back in with your parents.”

“I could find a roommate.”

“Sehun,” Chanyeol whines. Sehun is ninety-nine percent confident that if Chanyeol could he would be stomping his feet right about now. “Why won’t you tell me? Was it Junmyeon too?”

“No,” Sehun says before he can stop himself. He mentally slaps himself; wishes he had said it was. That would have been easier than this.

“Then who? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Sehun is almost positive half of Chanyeol’s whines are only because he’s happy the spotlight is off him. 

“No,” Sehun says again. He has half a mind to get off Chanyeol and stalk off, but he knows that would only make the whole thing bigger. Would have Chanyeol bringing it up again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and so on until Sehun throttles him.

Also, Sehun is weirdly comfortable despite Chanyeol’s lankiness.

“Wait—did your dream involve tentacles? Is that why you brought it up earlier?”

Sehun digs his elbow into Chanyeol’s side, “Stop.”

Chanyeol laughs, maneuvers their bodies so Sehun’s elbow isn’t pressed on him. “You have to tell me, it’s only fair.”

“Ask me something else,” Sehun tries.

Chanyeol has a one-track mind though, and he grins, “Tell me what happened.”

Sehun knows it’s a joke, a way to get Sehun to reveal who it is. Sehun tries not to think of his actual dream, a touch too intimate (and also Chanyeol focused), and instead thinks of the last time he’d watched porn. He grins, “He kept begging to get me to fuck him, just absolutely whining. He was bent over a desk and I was—”

“I didn’t actually want you to tell me,” Chanyeol pouts, kicking his legs up. Sehun’s own legs feel like jelly, they had fallen asleep.

“You asked,” Sehun teases, glad to have the upper hand. “Don’t you wanna hear about my dick endeavors?”

“No.” Chanyeol says.

Sehun laughs. “C’mon I won’t tell Junmyeon, you have my word. But really, Yeol, when’s the last time you got laid?”

Chanyeol shifts, “None of your business.”

“Was it with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun?” Sehun muses. The thought of his best friend with the couple from down the hall being the last time he could recall Chanyeol going out. “Is that still going on?”

“It was one time. I told you we’re just friends.” Chanyeol whines. “Stop talking about my sex life.”

“So no one since then? How long’s it been?” 

Chanyeol shifts again, squirming under Sehun trying to push Sehun off, and Sehun holds on tighter, not willing to give up his spot just yet. 

Sehun shifts and is startled to feel Chanyeol’s dick against his thigh. It’s not like he’s a stranger to his best friend’s dick. They’ve been friends for a long time, have had more than a handful of drunken nights where Chanyeol sheds his clothes as soon as they get back to the apartment, and once Sehun had walked in on Chanyeol shaving (which he really would rather forget about).

He’d never seen him hard before though (and really why would he), but there’s no doubt in Sehun’s mind that Chanyeol is hard.

Chanyeol must notice that Sehun’s noticed because he stops struggling, covers his face with his arm and groans. Sehun’s brain must get confused though, with Chanyeol’s dick pressed against him, because the groan sends a spark of arousal down his body, which is definitely not the ideal reaction.

Sehun can’t move, frozen in place. 

Chanyeol’s the first one to do something, pushes Sehun up so that he can sit up and grabs a pillow, covering himself. “Look you kept talking about Junmyeon and then Baek and Kyungsoo and I couldn’t stop thinking about it, okay?”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol. Looks at his best friend as if it’s the first time he’s ever looked at him. Once upon a time (at the very beginning of their friendship), Sehun had the smallest, most miniscule crush on Chanyeol. That had slowly disappeared as they got closer, got to know one another better. 

It’s not like Chanyeol isn’t attractive, it’s just that Sehun didn’t particularly pay attention. But Sehun takes him in now, more objective in his considerations. Tries to recall that spark of interest he had first felt when they’d met in university.

Chanyeol’s long limbs (which were the cause of half of all of Junmyeon’s pre-mature gray hairs) were muscular. His arms clearly showed that he spent any extra time at the gym, genuinely enjoyed working out. His whole upper body in fact was shaped like an upside down triangle, broad shoulders that Sehun was getting the sudden urge to hold on and hang off on.

Chanyeol must have read his silence as anger though, because he started again, “Look you kept talking about it, yeah? And like it has been a while and then your stupid dream scenario reminded me of my stupid dream, and. Just.” He trails off. “Stop looking at me.” He kicks up, foot connecting hard with Sehun’s thigh. “I couldn’t help it, stop.” He’s whining though and Sehun knows he’s not actually upset.

Chanyeol makes to get up, but Sehun grabs his foot. “Wait.”

Chanyeol shakes his foot, trying to get Sehun off of him, face light pink. “Sehun.”

“Wait, don’t go.”

“I feel like I’ve humiliated myself enough for one night.” Chanyeol pouts, clearly relieved Sehun isn’t actually mad.

“I also haven’t, you know.” Sehun says.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, pillow still pressed against the couch.

“We could, you know, have sex with each other? As friends.” Despite his earlier words about asking Junmyeon to fuck him Sehun had actually never propositioned anyone before. Hadn’t really thought Chanyeol would be the first one he’d proposition either.

“I, uh.” Chanyeol starts, and Sehun feels his stomach drop, wonders if it’s too late to laugh it off, give Chanyeol a gotcha and turn this ship around. “Are you sure?”

Sehun nods once, the smallest movement. Still unsure about how this is going to go.

Chanyeol chews on his bottom lip, “Promise it won’t make things weird, right?”

Sehun nods, “Not weird. Just casual. Easy.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol says.

Neither of them do anything after though. Chanyeol still holding the pillow on his lap.

Sehun hesitates, but then moves forward, Chanyeol is still sitting on the couch in a way that allows Sehun to crawl over him, holding himself up before he leans forward and kisses him.

It’s not exactly perfect, but it works. Chanyeol’s lips are a little chapped, but he’s responsive and follows Sehun. Lips easily parting to the kiss. 

Sehun shifts down, sits gingerly on Chanyeol, tries not to press down right on his dick though. Chanyeol lets out a little whine, and Sehun’s dick jumps at that.

Sehun thinks maybe they’re moving a little too slow, that maybe this is slightly too intimate for casual, so he moves away from Chanyeol’s lips, kisses down his jaw and down his throat. He bites down softly, experimentally. Chanyeol sighs softly, giving Sehun more room and Sehun takes it, sucking to create a small mark.

Chanyeol grips Sehun closer, less soft than Sehun, pressing their erections together. “Please,” he whines.

Sehun pulls away, looks down at Chanyeol who in the span of two minutes has somehow managed to look completely debauched. Sehun really doesn’t understand how that’s possible, but he moves his hand down and palms Chanyeol through his shorts. 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time, tugging off his t-shirt and then pulling Sehun back down, kissing him with more intent. It’s different this time, better, and Sehun loses himself in it, let’s Chanyeol take control.

Chanyeol moves his hips up a little, moves against Sehun’s hand. “Sehun,” he says, voice raspy as he pulls away. “Will you fuck me?”

Chanyeol’s words go straight to Sehun’s dick, and Sehun presses down on Chanyeol’s dick a little harder, loving that he’s gotten this aroused just from some simple making out.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please.” Chanyeol nods eagerly, his pupils are wide.

Sehun hadn’t really imagined Chanyeol like this, so pliant in bed. Maybe it was because he was just so big. Sehun sits up a little, still teasing Chanyeol’s cock over his shorts, and takes Chanyeol’s bare chest in. He nods once, “Yeah okay.” Leans over and starts trailing little kisses down his chest. Bites down on a nipple a bit harsher than intended and pulls softly, licking it to numb any pain.

Chanyeol practically levitates off the bed, a high-pitched moan leaving his mouth. Eyes falling shut.

“Please,” he murmurs again.

“So impatient,” Sehun laughs, sitting up. He moves down Chanyeol’s legs, pulls down Chanyeol’s shorts, but leaves his boxers on. Takes in the hard lines of Chanyeol’s body.

In his dream he’d imagine himself under Chanyeol, letting Chanyeol fuck him into oblivion. Sehun kinda hopes they could still try that someday.

It gives him an idea though, he moves down, mouths Chanyeol’s dick over the boxers and says, “Tell me about your dream.”

“Hm,” Chanyeol makes a sound from the back of his throat and looks down, confusion written all over his face. 

“Tell me,” Sehun says, finally taking out Chanyeol’s dick. He loves the weight of it, the way it slightly curves. It’s as long as Sehun’s but not as thick and Sehun thinks it’s perfect. He doesn’t taste it yet though. “Come on, tell me what it is that turns you on, what you dream about.” 

He grabs Chanyeol’s face and leans over to kiss him softly, jerks him off slowly.

Chanyeol arches his hips up toward him, looking for more. “Wanted to be fucked over a desk. It was at work.” Chanyeol’s ears go a little red and Sehun smiles, moves down and takes Chanyeol into his mouth.

“Tell me more,” Sehun says licking on the underside.

Chanyeol whines, legs falling open so that one dangles off the couch, giving Sehun more room to settle in, take Chanyeol as deep as he can, nose almost touching the little hair he has there.

Chanyeol whines again and breathes out, “It was at work and then I was in Junmyeon’s office and he was yelling at me because I did something wrong I don’t remember what.” Sehun wants to laugh, thinks it’s funny that even in his dreams Chanyeol is still just as clumsy. Loves that Chanyeol doesn’t just jump into describing the explicit details, gives him a little backstory too.

“He was mad at me though,” Chanyeol lets out a sharp inhale when his cock hits the back of Sehun’s throat, his hips jolting involuntarily. Sehun chokes a bit and pulls off, and Chanyeol bites his lip. “Sorry.”

“Hm,” Sehun says, doesn’t wait before taking him back in, jerking him off on the base and concentrating on the tip. “Tell me more,” he says, kissing Chanyeol’s dick, licking on the underside.

“He was mad,” Chanyeol starts again. “And, and he bent me over his knee, because I was bad.” 

Chanyeol looks a little embarrassed and Sehun pulls off. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be hot.” It is hot, Sehun can’t stop thinking about Junmyeon spanking Chanyeol. Kinda likes the idea for himself too, if he’s honest. It’s not something he’d ever really considered in his own sex life, wonders if Chanyeol had tried that before.

Chanyeol looks at him, ears still red and nods. Sehun doesn’t expect him to keep going but Chanyeol nods with more resolution and swallows audibly and looking straight into Sehun’s eyes, says, “He was spanking me until I was begging to come, rutting against his thigh.” 

Sehun lowers his head then, taking Chanyeol back in, encouraging Chanyeol to continue. “But he was so mean, he didn’t want to let me come at all.” Chanyeol pouts at this. Sehun feels fond—the idea that Chanyeol is so hurt that his dream Junmyeon was so mean kinda makes him want to spill coffee on real Junmyeon’s papers just for a little revenge. 

“He fucked me really hard though,” Chanyeol whines. “God, can you please, please fuck me, Sehun. Please.” 

Sehun nods, “Do you have lube?”

“In my room.” Chanyeol says, bites his bottom lip.

Sehun stands up, “Stay here.” He doesn’t think he’s ever been quite so quick, slamming into the end table on his way out. He thinks he’ll probably have a big bruise tomorrow morning but is too focused on getting back to Chanyeol to slow down. 

Chanyeol’s lube is exactly in the same location Sehun keeps his own (bedside table) and his thoughts only stop momentarily to question why he didn’t just run into his own room. He has the lube though and that’s all that really matters. He grabs a condom too, and runs back out, jumping back on the couch and with Chanyeol.

He knows he’s probably given himself away with just how eager he is, but Sehun can’t help it. Not with the way Chanyeol’s body is still all spread out, as if frozen waiting just for Sehun to come back. 

Chanyeol’s greedy, grabs the lube from Sehun’s hand and coats his own fingers with lube. Sehun throws the condom on the coffee table, still within reach for later.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to reach down, tracing his rim before sinking a single finger into himself. Sehun’s still sitting between his legs, only inches away and he can’t take his eyes off of him. Watches at the way Chanyeol’s hole takes the finger greedily, like that’s what it’s meant to do. 

It can’t be the best angle, must strain Chanyeol’s muscles because there’s a lack of the satisfied little whimpers like before. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed, expression a mix of concentration and pain.

Sehun reaches for the lube, “Lemme help yeah?” He coats his own fingers, expects Chanyeol to remove his finger but he doesn’t. “Can I?” He asks again, worried. Wonders if maybe this is too much. 

“With me, please.” Chanyeol nods.

Sehun bites his lip, teases Chanyeol’s hole the tiniest amount before pushing alongside Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol is so warm and tight and perfect and Sehun can’t stop thinking about sinking his own cock into him, being inside him.

The thought alone makes him speed up. There’s something different about having Chanyeol’s own finger alongside him too, but they start working in tandem. 

Chanyeol pulls out though, flops back so he’s not contorted just to reach and murmurs, “Please, more, more. I need more.”

Sehun doesn’t hesitate to push another finger in, scissoring his fingers lightly. He reaches down and starts sucking Chanyeol off again. Wants to make this as pleasurable for Chanyeol as possible.

Sehun feels completely ruined and he’s not even inside Chanyeol yet. 

“You’re so whiny, are you always so whiny?” Sehun says, as Chanyeol starts begging again, asking for more.

Chanyeol makes another noise, pushes himself on his elbows so he gets a better view of Sehun going down on him.

“Tell me about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo,” Sehun says, grinning. He doesn’t exactly know why he’s teasing Chanyeol about this during sex. It’s just hot to think about. Chanyeol being bossed around and liking it, being thrown around and used and getting off. 

Sehun also likes the pretty shade of pink Chanyeol turns, the way it elicits higher whines. He thinks maybe Chanyeol is a bit of an exhibitionist; that Chanyeol might like the idea of other people watching him. The whole idea peaks Sehun’s curiosity.

Chanyeol groans, “So hot, so, so hot.” He’s mumbling, words incomprehensible

Sehun slows down, wants to hear this. “Did you fuck them? Or did you let them have turns using your little hole for their release? Let Kyungsoo come in you and then let Baekhyun fuck it back into you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol moans, raising his hips, asking for more.

“Bet you like that, huh, being used?” Sehun says before dipping again, taking Chanyeol all in one go. His fingers are still moving inside Chanyeol, pressing every so often against his prostate.

“Please one more,” Chanyeol begs, wrapping his long legs around Sehun’s middle and tapping him lightly on the back. “Please.”

Sehun nods, pours a little extra lube and then sinks one more finger. It’s a tight squeeze and he’s reminded how long it’s been since Chanyeol’s done this. 

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter close, mouth dropping open. It takes a few moments for him to open his eyes, push up on his elbows. 

“Baekhyun rode me too,” he says as if answering a question. “While Kyungsoo fucked me.”

Sehun swallows, pushes his fingers deeper, applying more pressure against Chanyeol’s prostate. “Yeah? Liked being used like that.”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, “Yes, please. Please fuck me.” 

He sounds so polite Sehun grins, hiding his face against Chanyeol’s thighs. His fingers work delicately but insistently against Chanyeol’s prostate, and he doesn’t hesitate to push Chanyeol’s legs wider, hole on full display.

He loves the way it flutters, pink and swollen and Sehun leans over, kisses it softly.

The loud groan that leaves Chanyeol has Sehun blushing. 

“Please,” Chanyeol begs, voice barely above a whisper and Sehun complies. His own dick is starting to hurt, straining against his pajama bottoms and asking for something—anything— but he can’t find it in himself to care, too focused on Chanyeol. 

He doesn’t hesitate, removes his fingers and spreads Chanyeol wider, before leaning back in, licking and sucking and tasting all of Chanyeol. He reaches up so that he can still jerk Chanyeol off slowly, fucking his tongue in and feeling Chanyeol.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. Please let me come. I wanna come Sehun, please, please don’t stop.”

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for Sehun to say anything, comes with a loud whine and a breathy Sehun and a short leg spam. 

Before Sehun can do much of anything, he pulls him up, kissing him sloppily. 

Chanyeol grinds up to rub their cocks together, wincing slightly at his own oversensitive dick and says, “Please fuck me now.”

Sehun laughs, a smile overtaking his face.

“Hm, next time, yeah.” Sehun says instead, tries to ignore the way his stomach swoops when he suggests that they’ll be more times. It had slipped out, he just couldn’t really imagine a reason to not do this when they just, simply could.

“Wanna make you come though,” Chanyeol says, reaching down inside Sehun’s pajama bottoms to grab Sehun’s dick, running a finger over the slit.

Sehun considers Chanyeol’s words, leans over and kisses him instead of answering. He’s not sure how much longer he’ll last, Chanyeol’s slow jerking off already pushing him.

“Fuck my mouth then,” Chanyeol says, blinking owlishly, before letting his mouth open as if showing Sehun he could take it.

“God, Chanyeol,” Sehun says. Chanyeol really is a sex dream.

Chanyeol must read what it does to Sehun because he wriggles out from under Sehun and drops on his knees on the living room floor. “Please fuck my mouth,” he says again, blinking once more. Sehun knows he must know how he looks like that, there’s no way he doesn’t.

Sehun’s weak, doesn’t hesitate to give in and rearrange himself. He wastes no time to shimmy out of his pajama bottoms, doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed about how hard he is before Chanyeol’s leaning forward, taking him in. Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, uses Sehun’s thighs as support and licks kittenishly at the tip before moving down.

Sehun isn’t expecting for Chanyeol to take him all in one go, gagging around his cock and bobbing his head like it’s his job. Sehun thinks he might never recover from this. 

His eyes slip close against when his dick hits the back of Chanyeol’s throat, a guttural sound leaving his mouth. He resists the urge to pull on Chanyeol’s hair, even though he really, really wants to.

Chanyeol pulls off with a wet sound and Sehun’s eyes open, looks down. Chanyeol’s sitting there, happily looking at Sehun, dimple on display. “Fuck my mouth. I’m tired.”

Sehun truly can’t completely take in the sight before him. He briefly wonders if this is just how Chanyeol is all the time, and if so wonders why he isn’t being fucked at all times. He listens to Chanyeol though, hesitates as he pushes his dick in. He’s worried about being too harsh, has never been particularly into being the more aggressive one in bed, happy to let his partners take the lead. Chanyeol’s willingness and easiness is different though, it was something he thought maybe he’d be open to, something he’d be willing to try more.

“I won’t break,” Chanyeol says, looking up at Sehun with wide eyes. “I’ll pinch you, I promise.” Chanyeol demonstrates, grinning mischievously as he pinches Sehun’s thigh.

Sehun can’t even be bothered at the hard pinch, just nods, swallows hard, and pushes in again. Chanyeol helps a bit, opens his throat and moves himself forward, taking more. Sehun groans, hands moving to Chanyeol’s nape, pulling a little at the hair there. Chanyeol’s jaw opens further at that, if possible, a moan escaping him. Sehun feels the hum of it around his dick and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s too early to come just like this but he’s not sure how much more he can take.

Chanyeol’s just so open, so willing. It’s a lot to think about.

He can’t even properly form sentences anymore, all that’s leaving his mouth is Chanyeol’s name repeated like a prayer. A sharp contrast from when he’d been teasing Chanyeol earlier, had been hearing Chanyeol’s whines and moans and bits of story.

Chanyeol must feel the shift too, how quiet they’re both being, because he pulls off, “Come in my mouth, yeah? Wanna taste your come.”

But even the small dirty talk is soft, almost intimate. The thought causes Sehun to grip on to Chanyeol’s hair tighter, move his fingers up so it tangles more. He wraps Chanyeol’s hair in his finger and tugs hard. Chanyeol gasps, whines, leans forward to press himself against Sehun’s shin. His cock half-hard just from this, looking for friction.

Sehun tries to take control of the way his heart is beating, of how exposed he feels when it’s Chanyeol the one on his knees. He feels too soft, like there’s a thousand unsaid things between the two. Definitely a little past casual. 

“You’re gonna come again just from this?” Sehun says, his voice is shot though, and comes out less sexy and domineering than Sehun intended it to. 

Chanyeol takes Sehun’s words as a go-ahead to start rutting against Sehun’s shin. His head bobbing energetically, tongue pressed on the underside of Sehun’s cock before tracing the head, running over the slit, making sure to taste every part of Sehun. 

Sehun can’t take it anymore, feels the way sucking him off is bringing Chanyeol there, making his movements erratic despite coming earlier. Loves the way Chanyeol is sucking his cock like it’s his job, like his life depends on it.

He really hadn’t thought Chanyeol could come twice like he had said, but he feels Chanyeol groan deeply around him, movements erratic against his shin and knows.

Sehun comes almost immediately after. Every sensation filled with Chanyeol, fingers holding on to Chanyeol’s hair, making sure his dick stays in Chanyeol’s mouth through his orgasm. Chanyeol continues weakly for a few moments before pulling away.

His mouth is coated in spit and a little bit of cum. Lips bright red and swollen and Sehun doesn’t hesitate in pulling him up and kissing him hard, tasting himself. 

“Fuck,” he says when he pulls away, runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol giggles. He goddamn giggles and Sehun feels something like love swell in his chest. He wants to hear that sound always. 

Sehun can’t help but laugh a little, loves the look of pure bliss on Chanyeol’s face as they settle back on the couch, this time Chanyeol on top of Sehun. Sehun tries not to pay too much attention to the fact that they’re both sweaty messes and should probably clean up before cuddling.

They’re silent for a while, Chanyeol clinging on to him and Sehun running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, scratching softly with his fingernails against Chanyeol’s scalp. 

“Is the Junmyeon of your fantasies always mean to you? Doesn’t he ever wanna get bent over and fucked himself.” Sehun asks, looking down at where Chanyeol’s laying on his chest. He’s teasing lightly, knowing just what buttons to push. He wants to make sure that everything’s okay, that Chanyeol isn’t internally freaking out. 

Chanyeol flushes a pretty pink and slaps Sehun softly before saying, “You got the roles reversed.”

Sehun hums thoughtfully, thinks of Chanyeol spread over a desk begging. Thinks he might want Chanyeol any way he can get him, whether over a desk or begging or not. “Think he might still enjoy getting fucked from time to time.”

**Author's Note:**

> wanted this to be sechan brojobs but that's not really what happened. not sure why i'm writing so much maybe because school starts on monday and i am squeezing out anything while i have some inspiration before i fall off the face of the earth again.
> 
> also i clearly love kjm the most n think everyone should be in love with him which is why sehun and chanyeol are
> 
> ok thank u :-)
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/suloeys)


End file.
